Restaurant City
Restaurant City wa Feisbūk geim from PlayFish. Startiŋ from 2009n dè 7m 27d, PlayFish ädden sùpport für yùmmimàt from Levol 15http://forum.playfish.com/showthread.php?t=1048507. Osou, haiĥer-levols wa keyi sörvā moa dišes: # 1- 9: 1 diš # 10-19: 2 dišes # 20-29: 3 dišes Recipes (Sikpun dè list) Nout: * 3-zúŋ sikpun wiŧ stā (*) sùffiks wa pikkapika sikpun sins 2009n 7m 27d. * 3-zúŋ sikpun wiŧ stā (+) sùffiks wa pikkapika sikpun sins 2009n 10m 7d . Starter (Startiŋ diš) * Tomato and basil soup (Ingredients: Tomato × 2, Basil) * Garden salad (Ingredients: Salad, Tomato, Egg) * Chicken and leek soup (Ingredients: Chicken, Leek × 2) * Cream of mushroom soup (Ingredients: Mushroom, Milk, Bayleaf) * Vegetable chowder (Ingredients: Milk, Potato, Peas) * Pea and bacon soup (Ingredients: Peas × 2, Bacon) * Camembert baked in a box (Ingredients: Cheese × 2, Bread) * Tuna fishcakes (Ingredients: Tuna, Flour, Potato) * Bruschetta with tomato and basil (Ingredients: Bread, Tomato, Basil) * Lamb samosas (Ingredients: Lamb, Flour, Bayleaf) * Caribbean chicken salad (Ingredients: Chicken, Beans, Salad) * Lobster soup (Ingredients: Lobster, Butter, Lemon) * Pumpkin soup (Ingredients: Pumpkin, Cream, Chili) * Sweetcorn salad (Ingredients: Sweetcorn, Cream, Egg) * Lamb skewers (Ingredients: Lamb, Garlic, Lemon) * Onion soup (Ingredients: Onion, Garlic, Bayleaf) * Tiger prawn platter (Ingredients: Prawn, Garlic, Lime) * Dimsum+ (Ingredients: Prawn, Pork, Flour) Main (Mein diš) * Magarita Pizza (Ingredients: Cheese, Tomato, Flour) * Roast chicken (Ingredients: Chicken, Potato, Salad) * Hotdog and fries (Ingredients: Sausage, Bread, Potato) * Burger and fries (Ingredients: Bread, Beef, Potato) * Pepperoni pizza (Ingredients: Pepperoni, Cheese, Tomato) * Roast beef (Ingredients: Beef, Carrot, Salad) * Tuna steak with vegatables (Ingredients: Tuna, Potato, Carrot) * Spaghetti carbonara (Ingredients: Pasta, Bacon, Egg) * Spaghetti bolognese (Ingredients: Pasta, Beef, Tomato) * Chicken tikka masala (Ingredients: Chicken, Rice, Bayleaf) * Tuna sushi (Ingredients: Tuna, Tuna, Rice) * Sausages and mash (Ingredients: Sausage, Potato, Butter) * Chili con carne (Ingredients: Chili, Beans, Rice) * Lasagna (Ingredients: Beef, Cheese, Pasta) * Caesar salad (Ingredients: Salad, Bread, Egg) * Vegatable fried rice (Ingredients: Rice, Tofu, Leek, Mushroom) * Lobster (Ingredients: Lobster, Butter, Salad) * Grilled rump steak (Ingredients: Beef, Potato, Salad) * Yakibuta ramen (Ingredients: Noodles, Pork, Onion) * Seafood paella (Ingredients: Rice, Saffron, Prawn) * Mapo Tofu (Ingredients: Tofu, Rice, Chili) * Pork and apple chops (Ingredients: Pork, Apple, Onion) * Bak Kut Teh* (Ingredients: Pork, Apple, Onion) * Mushroom risotto+ (Ingredients: Rice, Mushroom, Oregano) * Lamb with pomegranate sauce+ (Ingredients: Lamb, Pomegranate, Garlic) Dessert (Disört) * Fruit selection (Ingredients: Banana, Strawberry, Apple) * Strawberry cake (Ingredients: Strawberry, Flour, Butter, Sugar) * Chocolate cake with icecream (Ingredients: Chocolate, Flour, Icecream) * Strawberry cheese cake (Ingredients: Strawberry, Cheese, Flour) * Pancakes (Ingredients: Flour, Egg, Butter) * Creme brulee (Ingredients: Egg, Cream, Sugar) * Pumpkin pie (Ingredients: Pumpkin, Flour, Sugar) * Cheese board (Ingredients: Cheese × 3) * Banana split (Ingredients: Banana, Cream, Icecream) * Sundae (Ingredients: Icecream, Chocolate, Cream) * Mango pudding (Ingredients: Mango, Milk, Lime) * Kiwi sorbet (Ingredients: Kiwi, Lemon, Sugar) * Exotic fruit skewers (Ingredients: Dragon fruit, Mango, Kiwi) * Pomegranate parfait (Ingredients: Pomegranate, Cream, Egg) * Vanilla Panna Cotta* (Ingredients: Vanilla, Sugar, Milk) Drinks (Yùmmimàt) Yùmmimàt-wa aveilàbol tu pleiās dup Levol 15 gut 2009n 7m 27d: * Glass of Water (Water, Ice, Lime) * Espresso (Coffee Beans × 2, Water) * Coffee (Coffee Beans, Sugar, Milk) * Tea (Tea Leaves, Sugar, Water) * Chocolate Milkshake (Chocolate, Icecream, Milk) * Strawberry Milkshake (Strawberry, Icecream, Milk) * Lemonade (Lemon, Ice, Water) * Peach Iced Tea (Peach, Tea Leaves, Water) * Bubble Tea (Tea Leaves, Milk, Sugar) * Fruit Smoothie (Ice, Strawberry, Banana) Sikpun dè levols # simple (simpol-na) # standard (ständard-na) # classic (klassik-na) # tasty (teisti-na) # delicious (umai-na) # luxurious (hova-na) # gourmet (gūmet-staiyol-na) # sensational (senseiçionol-na) # ultimatehttp://forum.playfish.com/showthread.php?t=620099 (ulutora-na) # royal (roiyol-na) Ingrèdiènts Ingrèdiènts wa keyi get bai 4-gè meŧods: # Evri dei dè de-1-cǐ visit tu neidè restoront; # Evri dei dè kwesçion àbaut sikpun dè prodùkçion; # Evri frend dè restoront dè de-1-cǐ visit; # Bai pörčeis from ingrèdiènt market; # Bai growiŋ in plòts bisaid neidè restoront. Ingrèdiènts dè informeiçion Ingrèdiènts-wa keyi pörčeis from ingrèdiènt market. Prais-wa orijinolli väry rändomli bitwīn 4000 tu 10,000. Hajiman, sins ùpdeit gut 2009n 7m 27d, prais levol dropen tu 2600 ~ 4800. Speçiolna ingrèdiènts für yùmmimàt ddo aveilàbol aftèr prais drop. Osou, bufùn-dè plānt wa keyi plānt für 2000 dè sīd (si teibol dè "Growàbol" bufùn). Kwesçions dè ansās Simpol-na kwesçions * Frūts: Pumpkin, Chili, Apple, Tomato, Coconut. Jargòns rīleiten kwesçions in Restaurant City.]] * Lard wa Pork dè oil. * Naan bread is served in Indian food. * Ŋàuyuk dè diffèrènt bufùn. ** Front (Frònt): ** Mid (Mid): ** Back (Bäk): * Kūkiŋ meŧods: ** Blanching means to boil quickly and then put into running cold water to quench the cooking. ** Saute means to fry quickly in a hot pan. Gällèri File:20090623-RC-FreeIngredient.png Image:20090629-RC-FoodQuiz-Screenshot.png Image:20090630-RC-FoodQuiz-Screenshot.png Image:20090701-RC-FoodQuiz-Screenshot.png Image:20090702-RC-FoodQuiz-Screenshot.png Image:20090703-RC-FoodQuiz-Screenshot.png File:20090707-RC-FreeIngredient.png See also / Si osou / 參看 * Restoront dè levols Geim starten from dekoreitiŋ neidè avatar. Đen, neidè silekten frend as de-1-gè staf (Vivian/Vanly). Neidè restoront wa 3-sets čeas en teibols wa aru. Nei diŋyǐu employ de-2-gè staf (Tracy/MiKo). Evri levolùp wa 300 yingùm bonùs wa aru. Popyulariti Restoront dè popyulariti wa rīleit tu restoront dè disain. If disain-wa yoi, popyulariti-ddo inkrīs, soi restoront dè inkom ddo inkrīs. Hajiman, if inkomiŋ pīpol wa mani, restoront-wa not dū àbol tu händol, soi popyulariti wa dikrīs. Kòmmon-na risòns für popyulariti dè drop: # Mwu čeas; # Mwu teibols; # Sikpun kyuen moa đän 2; # Yùmmimàt kyuen moa đän 2; Maksimùm-dè popyulariti-wa 50.0 da. Riförèns Ikstörnol liŋk * Restaurant City à Playfish dè offisol websàit * Feisbūk: Restaurant City * Playfish Forum: Restaurant City: FAQ * Restaurant City: Game Info Category:Babyish encyclopedia *